xa_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Q
About At the end of the comic SAVAGEVILLE's Anniversary, Jimmy meets with other leaders and they discuss questions related to SAVAGEVILLE and Jimmy. Know-it Jimmy provides answers to the questions being asked. The following below were the questions asked in the interview about SAVAGEVILLE and Jimmy The Savage. Questions and Answers Does Jimmy live in the Cuckoo House? The answer is Jimmy used to live in the Cuckoo House, he visits when he can and maintains his share of the Cuckoo House, his friends Richard and Harold still live in the Cuckoo House. Jimmy still spends the night there sometimes. Did Jimmy meet the first king of SAVAGEVILLE? Yes, he did in his time travel machine, the king gave Jimmy advice, along with a necklace. Does Jimmy The Savage know he’s a descendant of the king of the Lost O Kingdom? He does know, in fact, he co-wrote a book about the Lost O family. Is Jimmy The Savage planning to rebuild the Lost O Kingdom? Nobody really knows what the Lost O Kingdom looks like or where it is, so it would be hard to rebuild a lost kingdom like the Lost O Kingdom, but Jimmy plans to look into the Lost O Kingdom. What is Jimmy The Savage’s favorite place to eat? His favorite restaurant is the Cabbage Cafe and his favorite store is obviously Cabbage Mart. Did Jimmy The Savage get ownership of Cabbage Mart? He didn't open Cabbage Mart, but he is the manager of all the stores in his country and the Co-Owner of Cabbage Mart. Does Jimmy like to eat other foods than cabbage? Yes. he does he also eats fried cabbage ducks and fried markers, but he mostly eats cabbage. Does Jimmy’s Mom know of Jimmy’s obsession with fried markers? Yes, she used to cook it for Jimmy along with fried cabbage ducks. What is SAVAGEVILLE’s capital city’s name? SAVAGEVILLE’s capital city is Cabbage Town found in the Northern center of SAVAGEVILLE. What is the currency of SAVAGEVILLE? There are many available currencies in SAVAGEVILLE, Jimmy passed a law when he was elected president that Jimmy currency is legal in SAVAGEVILLE, but before Jimmy currency was the SAVAGEVILLIAN Dollar. What is the highest rank you can have in the SAVAGEVILLIAN Military? The highest rank is Commander-Captain because they command and fly all the ships and planes, plus they can command where everyone goes and their fighting strategies. Who is the oldest Jimmy, and how old is he/she? The oldest Jimmy is the land god, who created the lands of SAVAGEVILLE, and the Guardians, he lives in the Jimmy God Town, he currently is about 7 Billion years old. What is the SAVAGEVILLIAN navy called, and what is their most famous battle? The SAVAGEVILLIAN Navy is currently being called as the Blue Cabbages, and the most famous battle, I would say is the Foot Lettuce Battle of the Sea, it was when the Foot Lettuce Army tried to attack Sea Jimmys. Does SAVAGEVILLE have a really strong tank? The SAVAGEVILLIAN army has pretty strong tanks, but they haven’t been used in thousands of years, because their energy source was lost. Has Jimmy The Savage been elected yet, as a president of SAVAGEVILLE? Yes, this happened a long time ago, where Jimmy wanted to get revenge for the 1st president overturning the kings and queens of Jimmy's family before. What's Jimmy’s least favorite food? Jimmy’s least favorite food is the lettuce of Foot Lettuce Man, Foot Lettuce. Who is Jimmy The Savage’s worst enemy besides Foot Lettuce Man? Jimmy’s worst enemy besides him is probably Fake Jimmy because he likes to sell Fake Jimmy Merchandise. What’s Jimmy The Savage’s biggest regret or mistake? Jimmy The Savage's greatest regret is attending the same school as Foot Lettuce Man, because he later became his worst enemy. Was Jimmy born in the Cuckoo House? Jimmy was not born in the Cuckoo House, he was born somewhere else in SAVAGEVILLE. Does Jimmy Jr. know that his father likes cabbage? Yes, in fact, he eats cabbage himself. What does Jimmy do in his spare time? Sometimes he likes to relax or talk to his friends like Ned. What is JimmyTube? JimmyTube is an online website, where many Jimmys posts things, mostly videos or entertainment. Has Jimmy The Savage ever gotten bad grades? It depends on which grade you're looking at if you're looking at his exams, then probably no, he dropped out. Are there any special or famed blacksmiths in SAVAGEVILLE? Yes, there are many. An example of a famous one made the Guardian Weapons, the God of Armor who lives in the Jimmy God Kingdom, there are statues of him in most blacksmith workshops. Who founded Cabbageville? Sir Cabbages the I, Mayor of Clocks, founded the city of Cabbageville. Are SAVAGEVILLE and Cabbageville the same place? At first, Cabbageville was a city of SAVAGEVILLE, but then Jimmy bought it to expand his country. Who founded the colony of SAVAGEVILLE? The founder is often credited as the later secretary of the first king, there is still debate about who found it first, but King Jammy the Great was the first king of SAVAGEVILLE. Did SAVAGEVILLE have a different name when it was a colony? No, not really, in SAVAGEVILLE history books it says it was founded under that name. Do all Jimmys have Savage Cabbage as their favorite food? According to the Jimmy Anatomy Book, Jimmys survive on cabbage as we survive on water, so I think that is mostly yes. Has SAVAGEVILLE ever had any female rulers? Yes, a couple including presidents and queens. Most famous was probably the daughter of King Jammy, Jamina. What is the tallest tower in SAVAGEVILLE? The tallest tower is the Bourden Tower located in the city of Bourdensdale. What are the most common weapons SAVAGEVILLIAN soldiers use? They use many weapons including cabbage swords, knives, pocket cannons, and futuristic guns. What is the most famous pizzeria in SAVAGEVILLE? The most famous I would say is The Cabbage Pizza Pizzeria. What is the most famous grocery store in SAVAGEVILLE? Cabbage Mart obviously, but Cabbage Deli comes as a close 2nd. What is the second most popular food in SAVAGEVILLE? The second most popular food I would say comes as a tie between fried duck or ramen. What is the most famous movie theatre in SAVAGEVILLE? The most famous is the Royal Guardian Theatre Center located in central SAVAGEVILLE south of the capital. Do Jimmys eat lettuce? Well, this is a kind of a complicated question because there are some Foot Lettuce Jimmys who have to deal with the craving of lettuce because of Foot Lettuce Man, but the answer to that would be mostly no. What is the highest profit earning movie in SAVAGEVILLE? Currently, the highest profit earning movie in SAVAGEVILLE is Jimmy's Movie, A Sheriff's Ways.